


Infinitos

by Iridiscencia



Series: Infinitos [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Multi, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: "Pasaban los días, las coronas se acumulaban.No había día en el que no pensara en él".O como Crowley, con ayuda de la poetisa Safo, intenta aceptar lo especial que es Aziraphale.





	Infinitos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que participio en algo así. 
> 
> Prompt: Dancing, Music, Poetry.
> 
> Sólo usé poesía, así que no sé si realmente cumplí, igual espero sea de su agrado.

Le observaba platicar desde la distancia con ese hombre en medio de aquel jardín. Habían pasado 700 años desde la última vez que le había visto; no negaría que en todo ese tiempo no se había preguntado por él y le daba gusto verle bien ¿Qué tantas cosas habría hecho? 

Crawley realmente quería saludarle pero el ángel parecía muy entregado a la plática que tenía con aquel hombre, se veía demasiado entretenido, tal vez estaba trabajando, además, no podía dejar todo así como así, Safo había hecho un espacio en el círculo para que pudiese estar ahí, algo que valoraba mucho.

Decidió no prestar más atención a Aziraphale y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: confeccionar la mejor corona de flores del lugar por sexta vez consecutiva. Había seleccionado los mejores materiales del lugar y no debía ser ningún problema.

Pero se encontró volteando a ver al ángel como si de esa forma pudiese llamar su atención. 

Escuchó entonces las chicas del círculo reir, observó como Safo le miraba de reojo para después voltear a ver hacía donde se encontraba Aziraphale. Ella se encogió de hombros y aclaró su garganta. 

“Me parece igual a los dioses ese hombre que ahora está frente a ti sentado…”

Recitó la poetisa.

“ Pues te miro apenas y mis palabras ya no me salen... “

¿Qué pretendía con ese poema?

La gente comenzó a acercarse a escuchar, Safo no les prestaba atención, se mantenía recitando y terminando una corona que tenía entre sus manos. 

Aziraphale ni siquiera parecía notar la multitud que estaba reuniéndose. Crawley entendió al ver como el otro hombre le susurraba algo en el oído, siendo correspondido por una sonrisa del ángel. 

Sintió algo de envidia y no supo porqué, aquello era demasiado confuso.

Pretendió que no estaba ahí y continuó con su labor, tomando las flores con fuerza, atandolas de mala manera ¿por qué se molestaba? No entendía, no era como si le quisiera, se habían encontrado algunas veces y le agradaba pero nada más; entonces ¿por qué se sentía mal de ver la escena? 

“... por mis ojos ya nada veo... “

Escuchó decir a Safo mientras colocaba la última la última flor en su corona y en un impulso, volteó de nuevo hacía donde se encontraba el ángel, este se había marchado junto con el aquel sujeto.

Safo atrajo su atención colocando en su cabeza la corona que ella había realizado. 

“Pero todo habrá que sufrirlo, incluso…” —La poetisa dijo la última línea mientras acomodaba algunas flores en el cabello de Crawley.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Desvió la mirada hacia su corona, era un desastre. 

°°°°°°°  
—¿Me vas a contar sobre él? 

La poetisa preguntó cuando todas las doncellas se habían retirado. 

—¿Sobre quién? —Preguntó Crawley pretendiendo amnesia.  
—El caballero del jardín, tu adorado el que, según tu poema, “Brilla como el Sol...”  
—Él no es…

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. 

—Es obvio que es alguien especial para ti— Safo le sonrió y le tomó de las manos. —¿Por qué lo niegas?

Le podría mentir a mucha gente pero Safo no estaba en esa lista; después de todo, la mujer le contaba tantas cosas, debía ser recíproco. 

—Es complicado.—Se encogió de hombros —A veces es mejor no pensar en ciertas cosas o negarlas.  
—Pero eso es triste —Safo hizo una mueca de tristeza—¿Le amas?  
—No es eso...  
—Pero le quieres, deseas estar con él ¿verdad?  
—No puedo pensar en algo que sé nunca pasará.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Es un… es un mensajero.  
—Oh debe viajar mucho.  
—Sí.  
—Vaya, debe doler.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Verle siempre partir.  
—Como no tienes una idea.  
—Algún día estarán juntos, ya lo verás, Afrodita les bendecirá.

Crawley se sintió algo triste al escuchar aquello. 

“Los dioses no bendicen a los demonios” Pensó mirando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

°°°°°°°  
Dos días después le volvió a ver, esta vez en el ágora; era de mañana cuando Crawley estaba colocando una corona de rosas blancas a Safo antes de que ella subiera a la tarima.

—Él está aquí —Le dijo Safo al oído mirando hacia público.  
—¿Quién? —Preguntó Crawley volteando a ver.  
—Tu adorado, el que brilla como el Sol.  
—Te dije que... 

Safo rió retirándose la corona, colocandola en la cabeza de Crawley.

—¡No! ¿qué estás haciendo? —Intentó quitarse la corona.  
—Así llamarás su atención — Ella le sonrió y subió las escaleras sin decir nada más. 

Crawley volteó hacía donde una de las mujeres señalaba y vio al ángel, sus miradas se cruzaron; escuchó a las doncellas cuchichear y reír a sus espaldas, no podía soportar eso y sin pensarlo más se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Aziraphale.

—¡Hola ángel!—Saludó simulando seguridad.  
—Crawley que sorpresa —Aziraphale le sonrió tímidamente —Linda corona, te ves muy bien.  
—Un regalo de Safo.  
—Veo que es tu amiga.  
—Algo así.  
—Me da gusto. Me gusta su poesía, es muy buena.  
—Brillante diría yo.  
—¿La estas tentando?  
—¡No! no de esa forma. Estoy trabajando pero en sí lo debo hacer con algunas personas que están a su alrededor.  
— Oh…

Ambos guardaron silencio para escuchar a la poetisa. 

Ella les observaba sonriente.

—Te ví hace unos días —Le comentó Crawley en una pausa. —En el jardín, estabas con alguien.  
—Oh, ese hombre —Hizo una mueca de disgusto —Era un trabajo, tenía que convencerle de irse a Creta.  
—Oh…  
—Con suerte no le volveré a ver. 

Aziraphale sonrió, parecía realmente aliviado. Crawley también lo estaba. 

El recital terminó y la multitud se dispersó. Safo solo le hizo una seña para despedirse, guiñandole el ojo. Crawley pretendió que nada de eso había pasado. 

Ambos se quedaron hablando en el lugar compartiendo las cosas que habían vivido desde la última vez que se habían visto. Terminaron sentados en las escaleras de uno de los edificios hasta que la noche llegó. 

“El tiempo pasa rápido cuando estás con alguien especial” 

Le había dicho una de las doncellas de Safo y no lo había entendido hasta ese momento. 

Ya no iba a negarlo, Aziraphale era especial, no era como los otros ángeles que había conocido, lo supo desde el momento que le vió en el Jardín de Edén. Era amable, pero no fingía serlo, aquello era sincero y parecía tener un cariño especial por el mundo de los humanos pues hablaba con emoción sobre las historias, los inventos, las maravillas, todo lo que les había visto hacer hasta ese momento. 

Parecía tan feliz y, de alguna forma, orgulloso.

Quería que aquel momento durara para siempre pero era imposible. 

Cuando la mañana llegó, el ángel se despidió.

—Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad? —Crawley le preguntó antes de que se fuera.  
—Probablemente. —El ángel le sonrió por una última vez. 

Y mientras le veía alejarse, Crawley deseo que aquello fuese verdad.

°°°°°°°

Pasaban los días, las coronas se acumulaban.

No había día en el que no pensara en él.

Pasaban los años y las flores se marchitaban. 

Pero la esperanza de ver su belleza nunca se apagaba.

°°°°°°°  
—Esto es para ti y para él. —Safo le entregó una pequeña ánfora sellada.  
—¿Qué es? — Preguntó Crawley examinandola.  
—Un regalo, para cuando puedan estar juntos.  
—Safo, no creo que eso pase.  
—Ten fe ¿sí? 

Ella le abrazó por un largo rato, parecía que lloraba.

—¿Peinarías mi cabello por una última vez? —Pidió la mujer.

Crawley asintió y tomó la peineta, pasándola por el cabello de la poetisa de Lesbos; notó los hilos plateados que estaban apareciendo. 

Se despidió de ella prometiendo volver a verla.

°°°°°°°  
Crawley elaboró doscientas coronas junto a Safo y una sin ella, tal vez la más triste.

Fue la última que puso sobre su cabeza, adornando su blanco cabello.

Y mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba la mortalidad de algunos humanos.

°°°°°°°

Los años pasan y nada puede detenerlos. 

Y a pesar de ser un demonio de alguna forma su deseo se hacía realidad.

Pues siempre volvían a encontrarse.

Y aún después de mil tempestades, siempre reían hasta que la mañana les alcanzaba.

°°°°°°°

Un año después del No-Armagedón un ángel y un demonio entraban a su nueva casa. Crowley dejó caer la caja al suelo, haciendo que algunos libros salieran disparados de ahí generando una mueca de disgusto en Aziraphale. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo el rubio agachándose a recoger los libros.  
—Me cansé ¿por qué insistes en hacerlo de la forma humana? —Crowley se inclinó tomando un libro. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al ver la portada.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Nada, es solo que… 

El demonio le mostró el libro a Aziraphale, el ángel se puso de pie y se acercó a abrazarle.

—¿Sabes que la mayor parte de las cosas que dicen sobre ella son mentiras?— Crowley se retiró los lentes y se sentó ojeando el libro —Ella murió tranquila, nada de dramas.  
—A los humanos les gusta eso. —Aziraphale le dió un beso en la frente y sentó junto a él—Querido ¿Por qué no escribes un libro sobre ella?  
—No quiero compartir la amistad que tuve con ella con el mundo.  
—Entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron ojeando el libro, Crowley lo detuvo en uno de los poemas.

“Vete tranquila. Procura no olvidarte de mí, porque bien sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.”

Y entonces recordó algo 

—¡Es cierto! —El demonio se levantó rápidamente y salió de la casa. —No te muevas, ángel. 

Buscó en una de las cajas que se encontraban en el Bentley. Curiosamente no tardó en encontrarle.

—Ella me dió esto —Crowley entró a la casa y se sentó frente a Aziraphale.  
—¿Guardaste eso por casi tres mil años? —Aziraphale tocó con sus dedos el grabado del ánfora.—¿Por qué?  
—Me dijo que no lo abriera hasta que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos.  
—Crowley…  
—Y ahora lo estamos así que ¿lo abrimos?

Aziraphale asintió. 

Una tablilla grabada y dos anillos estaban ahí, uno en adornado con una pequeña ala y otro más con forma de serpiente.

—”Infinitos... —Crowley leyó la tablilla con algo de dificultad.— Un recuerdo del otro para llevar por la eternidad”. Oh… te dije que era brillante. 

Aziraphale miraba los anillos sobre el suelo para después alternar su mirada a los ojos de Crowley.

—¿Ella sabía algo? —Preguntó Aziraphale.  
—Le dije que eras un mensajero —Crowley se encogió de hombros —Y que me gustaban las serpientes.  
— Ah...  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el suelo. 

—Entonces, supongo que ese es mío. —Aziraphale señaló el anillo en forma de serpiente.  
—¿Sabes? no tenemos que hacer eso. Los anillos en su época no eran para… ella no sabía que… ángel, no eran para lo que se usan actualmente. 

Aziraphale tomó el anillo en forma de ala.

—Pero lo son ahora y, Crowley, yo quiero...—El ángel le tomó de la mano. —… después de todos estos siglos y milenios... lo he pensado mucho y sí, quiero estar contigo para siempre ¿Tú quieres conmigo por la eternidad?

Crowley asintió. 

—Bien. —Aziraphale le colocó el anillo a Crowley. 

Crowley recogió el otro anillo y nervioso tomó la mano de Aziraphale. 

—Supongo que esto sella todo—Crowley dijo con voz entrecortada.  
—Supones bien—Aziraphale rió viendo el anillo que ahora adornaba su mano. 

Ambos se abrazaron.

¿Qué diría Safo si supiera…?

Estaban juntos después de todo.

Y Crowley de verdad deseó que así fuera por toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> La etimología de "ángel" proviene del griego "anggelos" que significa mensajero, por eso pensé que sería viable utilizarlo. 
> 
> Safo como figura histórica me ha parecido fascinante y pensé que Crowley se llevaría bien con ella.


End file.
